


Attention

by UntalentedChild



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muscles, eyes emoji, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntalentedChild/pseuds/UntalentedChild
Summary: Michael's paying attention, just not on Freddy.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickFreakinSurvived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/gifts).



> a small thing dedicated to a mutual on discord :>

“Hey, dumbfuck, you paying attention?” 

Michael glances down, taking note of the small, burned man before him. His face was ugly, full of scars and lacked no hair. Was that why he wore that ridiculous hat? His name was Freddy, right?

The little movement of his head seemed good enough for Freddy as he took his gaze off of him and pointed to the other being in the room. He followed the finger, suddenly overwhelmed. He was always the tallest man in the room  _ and  _ the strongest, but yet there was someone else that seemed to challenge that fact. 

Jason Voorhees was probably stronger than he ever could be due to his upbringing in the forest. He wasn’t wearing his jacket so his arms were left exposed, completely expressing his strength by just existing. His hockey mask is a bit laughable to him but he understands a man’s need for privacy of his face. Though they were around the same height, Michael can relish in pride that he was still taller. 

Freddy turns around to face the killer of Camp Blood, placing himself in a stance to easily be grabbed in. “Even hockey puck over here knows the basics of picking somebody up and you don’t?” He let out a laugh. “I’d give you the benefit of the doubt because you were in a hospital but this bitch lives in the woods.” 

The insults don’t phase the other two men in the room, one too used to the hurtful nicknames to be hurt and the other not caring enough to let it get to him. Jason only tilts his head to the side once Freddy gives him the thumbs up. 

Two  _ strong _ arms wrap around the burned man’s waist, lifting him up off the ground and over Jason’s shoulders with ease. 

“It’s not that hard. Hockey puck is holding down my shoulders and holding down my legs so I can’t flail around and have a chance to escape.” He explains, a bit muffled, but was still easily heard.

Michael lets the words flow through his ears, not having a care in the world for what the dream terrorizer was saying. Eyes are focused on arms, on muscles, on pure strength. Oh, he was paying attention, just not to Freddy. 


End file.
